


Искренность

by St_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Nick/pseuds/St_Nick
Summary: Что иногда нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Начало шестого курса.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: ❤️Drarry That Make Me Live





	Искренность

Подходит к концу сентябрь. В этом году он какой-то особо безрадостный, словно печаль умирающей природы вошла внутрь меня и теперь вовсю хозяйничает там. И душа мало-помалу замирает, засыпая под слоем опавшей листвы.

Ужин только что закончился, но мне спешить некуда – даже на факультете отверженных я – изгой. Слизеринцы не прощают слабости, каждый из них способен простить их себе, но не другому слизеринцу. Любой из нас скажет, не тая улыбки: «Друг мой!», но мы не умеем делиться душевным теплом так, как это делают настоящие друзья.

Что ж… в какой-то степени презрение тех, кто вчера передо мной заискивал, понятно – как же опасный, умный и непостижимо изворотливый Люциус Малфой умудрился попасть в ловушку, которую сам создавал? А мне, как его сыну, приходится платить за это. Дети всегда платят по счетам родителей, как бы несправедливо это ни звучало.

Как такое могло произойти? Я сам недоумевал – отец планировал и блестяще воплощал в жизнь гораздо более сложные операции. Но только в этот раз всё пошло не так – да разве может быть иначе, если речь идёт о шрамоголовом Гарри Поттере?! Поттер! Пальцы, бросающие на стол салфетку, сами сжимаются в кулак только при напоминании о носителе этой фамилии. И что такого в нём находят? Заурядная внешность, заурядные магические способности, заурядный интеллект. Хотя заурядный – это слишком громко сказано. Средний… нет, ниже среднего! И если бы не грязнокровка Грейнджер, то вряд ли он бы был лучше Лонгботтома. Мелкое, растрёпанное ничтожество с плохим вкусом во всём, начиная от поцарапанных ботинок прошлого века и заканчивая выбором его так называемых друзей.

Оглушающий сигнал гонга, возвещающий об отбое. Начинается моё время… Встречай меня, Хогвартс! Ночь. Время тайн и неожиданных открытий, время запретных развлечений и знаний, выдернутых из-под закрытых на «Коллопортус» сундуков – моё время! Простофили боятся Хогвартса ночью – он почти безлюден, тёмен и полон жутких звуков. Пусть будет так, хотя я люблю хогвартскую ночь. Мягкие шорохи нетопыриных крыльев, посапывание портретов на стенах и эхо собственных шагов – под эти ненавязчивые звуки хорошо думается, а бурлящий в крови азарт превращает обычное патрулирование коридоров в охоту на дракона или, учитывая моё имя, скорее наоборот.

Часы с инкрустацией слоновьей костью и рубинами, подаренные матерью, показывают полночь. Жаль, но пора возвращаться – теперь за порядком будет следить только облезлая тощая Миссис Норрис, кошка завхоза, такая же жалкая, как и её хозяин. Увы, эта ночь оказалась непродуктивной, и мне так и не удалось излить своё накопившееся раздражение на какого-нибудь нарушителя.

Я уже спускался в подземелья, чтобы в который раз обрадоваться тому, что мне как старосте факультета Слизерин, полагается отдельная комната. И пусть всё, что вмещается в ней, - это стандартная кровать с балдахином, сундук с вещами и прикроватный коврик, но зато здесь не нужно нервно задёргивать полог, чтобы спрятаться от косых и недоброжелательных взглядов.

Негромкий стук со стороны класса зельеварения. Стены подземелья усиливают каждый шорох и далеко разносят звуки – даже дыхание тут способно оглушить… Я открываю дверь и замираю на пороге, прислушиваясь. Но слышу лишь, как капает где-то стекающая по стенам влага. Наверное, мне кажется. Но позвякивание, будто переставляют хрустальные флаконы, доносится из личной кладовой профессора зельеварения. Неужели? Я уже предвкушал, как перепуганный нарушитель будет умолять отпустить его восвояси, как ужас исказит черты его лица, когда в затхлом воздухе кладовой прозвучит имя нашего декана, как рок, настигнувший покусившегося на вотчину самого Северуса Снейпа.

Дверь распахнулась бесшумно – ровно так, как нужно было мне. А дальше я позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Ночь оказалась и не столь уж неудачной.

– Мистер Поттер, а не поздновато ли вас посетила тяга к знаниям? – пародируя интонации декана, протянул я.

Поттер, самозабвенно перебиравший колбы с зельями, дёрнулся и, как я злорадно отметил, ощутимо приложился к дубовой полке. Да так, что колбы покачнулись и зазвенели, грозясь просыпаться на пол, а искрами из глаз Золотого мальчика можно было зажигать костёр. Впрочем, ничего страшного: уж если башка Поттера пережила Аваду Лорда, что ей могла сделать банальная полка?

– Тебе-то что, Малфой? – потирая ушибленную макушку, пробурчал застигнутый «на горячем» Герой. И он бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на какую-то серебристую тряпку, валявшуюся неподалёку.

– Вообще-то, Потти, ты на моей территории, – я демонстративно сел на лавку и поддёрнул идеально наглаженные стрелки, всем своим видом показывая, как должен выглядеть молодой человек из респектабельного семейства. – Думаю, профессор Снейп будет рад нашему совместному визиту. Он давно мечтает найти воришку, что нагло обносит его личные запасы.

Дрожишь при упоминании Северуса, твоей персональной Немезиды на протяжении всей учёбы в школе? Только в твоём случае это страх, а он, наверное, будет дрожать от нетерпения посадить тебя на Хогвартс-экспресс и помахать чёрным платком на прощание вослед. И даже, может быть, утрёт слезу радости тем самым платочком.

Поттер смотрит на меня исподлобья и пытается выжечь на мне что-то обидное. Но вдруг преображается – лицо кривит усмешка, настолько похожая на мою, что это кажется отражением в зеркале. Я невольно замираю, всматриваясь в новую и совершенно незнакомую ипостась Избранного.

– И если это всё, на что способен Малфой со своей пресловутой властью старосты… – цедит он сквозь зубы, но я, сбитый с толку его нетипичной реакцией, рычу:  
– Не смей дерзить, Поттер, я есть власть! – на что получаю хладнокровную отповедь Мальчика-Который-Выжил:  
– У тебя мания величия, Малфой. Ты не более чем бледная тень своего отца и декана. А сам ты ни на что не способен…

Я слишком часто это слышал от тётки и её инфантильного муженька, чтобы спустить подобное оскорбление.

– Ах ты, недоумок гриффиндорский! – признаться, я – нечастый участник драк, но сейчас мне хотелось размазать эту наглую ухмылку по физиономии шрамоголового Героя. И сделать это кулаком. Даже не подумав воспользоваться палочкой, я бросился на Золотого мальчика. Он, вероятно, не верил, что наследник аристократического семейства опустится до банального мордобоя. Поэтому первый удар, пришедшийся куда-то в район его левого глаза, был бездарно пропущен. Но как только я снова замахнулся, он прорычал что-то маловразумительное и сшиб меня на пол. Камень пола встретил нас дружеским тычком под рёбра такой силы, что сбил дыхание.

Восторг! Наслаждение! Вот чего мне так не хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя живым! Простого животного столкновения, грубого порыва на грани сумасшествия, чистой и незамутнённой агрессии!

Мы катались по полу, щедро растрачивая тычки и удары. С ненавистью, без каких-либо ограничений и без сожалений – просто борьба двух пещерных людей. Я с садистской радостью воткнул свой острый локоть под рёбра Надежде Магического Мира и услышал тот самый ожидаемый хриплый возглас. Поттер ответил мне неприцельным ударом поддых, слишком слабым из-за невозможности размахнуться. Но и его хватило, чтобы в глазах замерцали золотые снитчи…

Грохот стоял такой, словно дрались не два подростка, а как минимум вооружённые дубинами тролли. На нашем счету уже значилась пара лавок и одна опрокинутая парта, удачно приземлившаяся в паре дюймов от наших опьянённых борьбой голов. Воздуха не хватало. Мы запыхались, и удары становились всё слабее.

В какой-то момент мы просто откатились друг от друга и теперь зыркали каждый из своего угла. Ныли основательно помятые рёбра, ломило челюсть, об которую треснулся лоб Золотого мальчика, во рту поселился стойкий привкус крови из разбитой губы. Поттер выглядел не лучше: изрядно заплывший глаз, заляпанный кровью из разбитого носа воротник рубашки, а сама скрюченная поза лучше всех слов говорила, что бока и я намял ему неплохо. Герой был такой расхристанный, что поневоле приходило на ум сравнение о схожести человека после драки и после секса. Прикушенные губы, чтобы скрыть боль от травм, похожи на губы после двух дюжин поцелуев, а наполовину развязанный галстук и рубашка, лишённая пуговиц, на одежду, сорванную во внезапном порыве страсти.

– Ну что, Малфой, досталось тебе? Это драка, а не разрезание ростбифа с помощью ножа и наманикюренных пальчиков, – но кривая ухмылка вышла у него какой-то болезненной.

– Какая жалость, Потти, что тебе досталась роль ростбифа, – я успел только вдохнуть, как меня снова сшибли на пол.

– Ты – мелкий Хорёк-альбинос-с-с-с, Малфой! – с чувством прошипели мне в лицо, а я не мог прийти в себя от радости, что хоть у кого-то вызываю настолько сильные эмоции. И даже не думая, что делаю, я вместо удара прикоснулся к потрескавшимся губам своими. Грудь вспыхнула этой Мордредовой болью, потому что шрамоголовый идиот подмял меня под себя и навалился всем весом, бередя и без того потревоженные рёбра.

– Поттер! Кретин! Слезь с меня!

Ага, сейчас и ещё раз сейчас! Блистающий лепреконской позолотой, а значит, насквозь фальшивый, Золотой мальчик только повернулся на бок, не выпуская меня из своих загребущих ручонок. Наваждение прошло, и я уже открывал рот, чтобы смешать Национального Героя с не менее национальной грязью, как это чудовище отмело все мои попытки старым, как мир, образом: наглядно продемонстрировав укус голодной пиявки на моих губах с азартом, сравнимым разве что с пагубной страстью его обожаемой грязнокровки к содержимому библиотеки. Поверьте, это завораживает и покоряет посильнее зелья Подвластья. Попробую, что дальше, а там… «Обливиэйт» ещё никто не отменял.

И я расслабился, отвечая целующим губам не менее яростно, чем они клеймили меня. Разум оставлял моё тело – оставались только желания плоти, и это казалось сейчас важнее всего, что я знал и чем владел до этого. Голодные поцелуи быстро сменились осторожными касаниями, нежностью покоряя не слабее, чем это делала страсть. Язык, который даже мне не пришло бы на ум назвать «робким», уже вовсю хозяйничал у меня во рту, порождая мириады пузырьков удовольствия, пока ещё медленно блуждающих по венам, но устремляющихся вниз, как и мозолистые руки гриффиндорского выскочки. Даже ледяной пол под боком не был помехой разливающемуся наслаждению.

С чем можно сравнить происходящее? Какими словами описать, и какие подобрать сравнения? Столкновение миров, взрыв Ойкумены или, может, огненный смерч, стирающий пределы стран и городов? И всё же это жалкое подобие того, что рождается на кончиках пальцев, расцветает глубоко внутри и взрывается фонтаном шокирующего удовольствия. Мысли рассыпаются песком из разбитого Хроноворота, и время, обидевшись на такое обращение, замирает. А я уже слабо понимаю, кто находится рядом со мной. Его имя, социальный статус и всё остальное, что так тревожит днём, становится таким неважным и стёртым, как позапрошлогоднее Рождество. Главное, это его сквозящая в каждом движении забота. Тщательность, с которой он пробует на вкус каждый дюйм моего тела. Его талантливые руки, вырывающие из моего горла еле сдерживаемые всхлипы. Что же он прячет такое сокровище в обыденных вещах? Музыкант, творец… Маг!

Боль, оставшаяся после драки, давно затерялась где-то там, в прошлом. А теперешняя, от проникновения, перерастает в новую, жгучую волну, выжимающей из-под зажмуренных глаз постыдные слёзы. Но кто бы мог подумать – Поттер умеет быть внимательным. А как ещё назвать его сцеловывание предательской влаги с моих век или его надрывный шёпот: «Потерпи, сейчас будет лучше!»? Стало. Только от этих слов стало. И мир, балансируя на грани реальности несколько ударов сердца, снова пришёл в движение. Тягучее и тёмное, как патока, сладкое, как само слово «грех».

Движения, напоминающие медленный и прочувствованный до мелочей танец, наконец, перестают быть такими предсказуемыми и рафинированными. Мы рвёмся вперёд, к уже маячившей впереди цели, извиваемся языками пламени и горим. Сгораем друг в друге. Полотно ночи треснуло и разошлось отдельными нитями, открыв за собой завораживающее рождение нового дня. 

Я едва переводил дух, прижавшись всем телом к подрагивающему от пережитого Гарри. Согласитесь, странно называть по фамилии того, кто за считанные минуты перекроил твой мир и склеил его в новую причудливую мозаику. 

– Мне очень жаль нарушать ваше... хм... несомненно приятное времяпрепровождение, но вынужден напомнить, что мало того, что вы находитесь в общественном месте, так и занимаетесь вещами, за которые грозит исключение, гораздо позже установленного для ВСЕХ отбоя! – язвительная скороговорка вывела нас из посторгазменного блаженства, и сейчас мы тщетно пытались закутаться в одну мантию, даже не глядя, чья она. 

В проёме дверей, как Ангел Смерти, стояла задрапированная в чёрное фигура моего декана, профессора Снейпа. А его мечущие гром и молнии глаза попеременно останавливались то на нас, сидящих голыми вплотную друг к другу, то на порушенной мебели, то на пятнах крови, алеющих на камнях подземелья и на парочке колб с зельями, что стояли не на полке, а на крайнем к стеллажу столе. И от каждой такой остановки его взгляд тяжелел всё больше. От него хотелось забиться в угол – уж никогда не думал, что когда-либо окажусь на месте гриффиндорцев, посмевших вызвать гнев профессора зелий.

– Я жду вас обоих в кабинете. Одевайтесь! – и он, взметнув неизменную мантию, вышел из комнаты.

Одевались мы торопливо и в полном молчании. И каждый представлял самые страшные кары, что придумает профессор – уж он-то скудной фантазией не отличался. Но вот наша фантазия пасовала перед размахом выволочки, которую нам устроил декан. Шторм с девятым валом бледнел перед богатым словарным запасом, до отказа наполненным саркастичными и уничижительными репликами.

– … и потрудитесь завтра явиться на отработку. Вы слышали, Поттер? Надеюсь, вашего микроскопического мозга хватит, чтобы понять: ещё один проступок или шалость, и я доведу до сведения директора ту сцену, что наблюдал пять минут назад! А ему ничего не останется, как отправить вас назад, к вашим родственничкам! Так что не ломайте сами себе жизнь! И не забудьте это! – в его сухопарой ладони блеснул хрустальный флакончик. Гриффиндорец забрал его не дрогнувшей рукой, что-то тихо сказав Снейпу.

– Свободны! – профессор вяло махнул в сторону выхода. И я, и Поттер рванули к нему, когда уже более спокойный голос возвестил:

– Мистер Малфой, задержитесь! – что ж драма «Любовнички», акт второй, действие первое. 

– Да, профессор.

Он устало трёт переносицу, и я невольно замечаю, как дрожат у него руки. Словно он прогневил самого сильного мага современности и тот, не задумываясь, угостил своего верного слугу несколькими непростительными. А тут ещё и мы со своими нелепыми выходками. Раскаяние жгло каленым железом.

– Не ожидал я такого от тебя, Драко... – его завораживающе богатый голос треснут навалившейся усталостью. – Ты настолько любишь его, что готов рискнуть всем? Бросить вызов собственному отцу?

Упоминание об отце бьёт, как пощечина. А разве не он бросил вызов нам, когда связался с Лордом нерасторжимыми рабскими узами? Или в тот момент он думал о нас с матерью? 

И я озвучиваю то, что давно крутилось на языке:

– А если и так, то что? Я имею право на свои поступки, – наши взгляды скрещиваются, и я замечаю тень сожаления и понимания в глубине непроницаемо-чёрных глаз. 

– Ничего... иди спать. Завтра изволь явиться на отработку. И будь добр, зелье от ушибов возьми сам... где стоит – ты знаешь...

– Спокойной ночи! – желаю ему я, забираю такой же флакон, как виденный у Гарри, и едва добираюсь до кровати. Одежда и волосы пахнут сексом и Поттером, и у меня не хватает сил смыть с себя этот аромат. Аромат взросления и первой, осуждаемой всеми тайны. 

День пролетает как в тумане. Только боль в неожиданных местах изредка помогает вынырнуть из плотного облака подстерегающих на каждом шагу мыслей. Что случилось вчера? И что будет сегодня? Вопросы без ответов настойчиво роятся в голове, и как хорошо, что никому не пришло на ум спрашивать меня о чём-то своём – ответы невпопад испортили бы мою репутацию самого собранного студента. А ни на что иное я сегодня не способен.

На отработку я шёл, волнуясь больше, чем если бы сдавал экзамены. Но увиденное поразило сильнее: в кабинете зельеварения был только Поттер.

– А где профессор?

Гарри сощурился, как кот над пойманной мышью, но ответил:

– Профессор Снейп выразил пожелание не стоять над нами цербером и предупредил, что вернётся к десяти...

Я не заметил, кто из нас первым шагнул за поцелуем...


End file.
